Traditionally, sound suppressors are attached to the end of a firearm, increasing the length of the barrel. Sound suppressors function to reduce the speed of expanding gases exiting the barrel after firing a bullet. Current sound suppressors assembly are added to the end of a barrel and therefore increase the overall length of the barrel, which is undesirable. Further, certain barrel designs, such as the barrel design in U.S. Publication No. 20160209144, which is incorporated herein by reference for all useful purposes, have a hollow barrel design. There is a need for a sound suppression assembly to incorporate the barrel into the sound suppression assembly to increase the effectiveness and decrease the overall length, particularly when utilizing a hollow barrel design.